The Dream That Led to Love
by SasunaruHinaForever
Summary: Naruto is stupid. Simply put. He has never noticed Hinata's love for him. But others have.


Disclaimer - we do not own Naruto or the characters that apear in the FanFiction, As an Extra, My friend naruhinaforever101 helped me in the plot, as well as typing a few sentences, also helped by his younger brother Jacob

His eyes flashed red, the pupil sliding into a slit. "No!! Naruto!!!" Hinata cried and sprung forward. She ran flat out towards the demon fox. He was gone, it wasn't Naruto anymore. It was the spirit, the power of the fox that lied within him. Hinata went to him, wrapped her arms around his neck. "Naruto," she sobbed, "please…Please don't do this." He extended out his arm, and pushed her from his body, sending her flying, 20 yards away. "Really," Sasuke said, "you would do that to the only one who ever, truly loved you?" The color in Naruto's eyes flickered. Sasuke smirked at him, "What? You really didn't notice. She always admired you. Always, since the first she saw you, it was love." Naruto growled, a deep menacing sound. He fell silent, his nails retracted, his chakra cloak disappeared, and his eyes drained of the ruby red color, to sky blue. His face looked worried, as he glanced from Sasuke's face, to that of Hinata's. Naruto stood from his crouching position, and ran towards her unconscious body. "…Hinata...I-I didn't know," he stammered. He touched her hand, and leaned in to press his head against her chest. "Heart beat," he whispered, "She-she's alive!" Sasuke strode over to them drawing out his sword. "Now Naruto, I will finish what I began," he said his voice drawled and dripped with venom. Sasuke brought his sword high and thrusted it into Naruto's back

"KAKAW, KAKAW!" Naruto rolled out of bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. "Wh—What a weird dream." Naruto said to himself. As he undressed and went into the shower, he remembered everything about the dream. When he remembered the part about Sasuke saying that Hinata loved him, his mind wandered. He kept walking staring straight but not seeing anything. He stepped on the soap, and slipped, falling on his buttocks. "Ahh!!" he cried, "My ass!" Naruto stood, rubbing his tail bone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure standing there. Hinata was standing in the corner her face, a light pink. He blinked a few times, and she was gone. "Am I seeing things?" he asked himself scratching the crown of his head. Hearing a considerable groan from his stomach, decided not to take a shower and got dressed instead.

He slammed his front door, and tightened the knot of his headband. "I need to talk to her," he announced, so he started toward the Hyuuga Manor. As he reached the front gate he noticed Neji leaning against a tree right outside. "Oi! Neji, where is your cousin?" Naruto asked him. Neji opened his eyes and glared at Naruto, "What do you want with her?" Naruto grinned sticking out his tongue at the Hyuuga, "Like I'd tell you." Neji's eye twitched, "I'll never let you hurt her." "That wont stop her from wanting me," Naruto retorted, putting his hand in his pockets. Neji pushed himself from the tree and rounded on Naruto. "Neji," a male voice said, "Leave him." Neji's face reddened. "Yes uncle," Neji said, walking toward the forest. Naruto looked over at Hinata's father, and decided not to talk to him. Naruto just waltzed by and gave him a wave. When he got a considerable distance from the gate he clambered over the manor wall. He snuck over to one of the off buildings, and looked through the window. It wasn't Hinata's, so he looked through two more. On the third one he was about to leave, when a side door opened and a cloud of steam billowed out. A figure stepped out the steam cloud, and stretched. When the cloud cleared, the figure came in to focus. It was Hinata, wrapped in a towel. She turned with her back facing Naruto and took off the towel. His hand reached up and whipped the dribble of blood from his nose. He watched as she slid on her bra and panties. She picked up a violet kimono from her bed, and draped it on her shoulders. She turned around, and Naruto dropped to the ground, to avoid being seen. Hinata walked over to the window and opened it. Sticking her head out the window she inhaled, taking in the smell of the outdoors. She gasped as she noticed a very familiar scent. She squeaked as her eyes fell upon Naruto's face. "N-N- Naruto!!! Wh-What are you doing outside m-my bedr-room window." Naruto stood up scratching the back of his head. "Well I had this dream…and well…you were in it." Hinata's face had turned red, from the casual pink that it usually was. "Wh-What do you mean?" Hinata stuttered, stepping back. Naruto put one foot on the windowsill and hopped into her room. Hinata stepped back a few more feet and ran into the foot of her bed, making her fall. She was sitting on the bed looking up at Naruto who had walked over to stand in front of her. He never took his eyes off her face. "For the first time," he said, "I'm looking at you as a woman, not as a ninja." His smile strengthened, "and I've noticed just how beautiful you are." He bent over so that his face was inches from hers, "Hinata…." he kissed her, bringing his hand to her face and rubbing her cheek. He broke off, "and I hope, that…that you will love me, the way that I love you." He leaned his forehead against hers and placed a small kiss on her nose.

…..Then she passed out

Ok so i hope you liked it!!!

maybe more it is based on your reviews...sooooo, RxR (read and review)

3


End file.
